Vanilla H
is the 5th and youngest member of the Moon Angel Troupe who pilots the Harvester. She possessed the ability to control nanomachines which allowed her to treat wounds, and with the assistance of the Harvester, repair machinery. This advanced ability however required immense concentration and led to her suppressing most forms of emotions. As such, throughout the series you rarely hear her speak. Appearance Vanilla has intricately tied, light green hair where the majority of it are tied into a ponytail that form into a drill-like curl. Smaller strands of curled hair flow freely away from the main ponytail. Vanilla wears a slightly modified Angel Wing uniform with white leggings. The uniform has light green frills that run down the main jacket, sleeves, and at the hem of her dress. She is always seen with a tiara-like headdress with a red gem at its center. Having hit her growth spurt in the timeskip between EL and ZR, Vanilla now stands around the same height as Chitose. She keeps her long hair straight and replaces the tiara with two black hair accessories. She retains some of the stray strands of braided hair flowing freely. Her outfit is now a flowing white dress with light blue frills. History Early Life Born on an unnamed planet in the Transbaal Empire, Vanilla was orphaned in her infancy and was raised in a church. She was taken care of by a nun referred to as Sister Beryl and was taught in the art of nanomachine healing. Vanilla would become traumatized at Beryl's death and her inability to save her. From this, Vanilla would undertake immense training to master her skill of nanomachine control to save as many lives as she could in an effort to be "useful" to others. It would be discovered that she was able to pilot an Emblem Frame and she was soon inducted into the military and joined the Angel Wing unit who guarded the White Moon. Galaxy Angel When Eonia's automated fleet stormed Transbaal, the Angel Wing were forced to retreat with the Elsior to escort Prince Shiva to safety. Commanded by Luft Weizen, Vanilla and Mint remained to guard the Elsior while Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Forte were sent out to escort Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras. While not as vocal in Tact's leadership, she would be the last member of the Angel Wing to be convinced by him. After finally rejoining the allied fleets, the Elsior's crew would celebrate in the park after Milfie brought everyone to see the blooming tree that apparently only bloomed every 100 years. However, the pollen released from the tree caused the majority of the crew to suffer from allergies and with Vanilla being the only person onboard to utilize nanomachines, decided to treat every crewmember. Tact would previously become accustomed to Vanilla's insistence on helping others and also of her love for animals with her frequent visits to the Whale Room. During one visit after Vanilla finished healing the crewmembers, Tact decided to give her a day off but after saying that she's fine with working, she faints of exhaustion soon afterwards. Tact brings her to the Infirmary and pulls out her records to learn about her where he learns of Sister Beryl and as Vanilla wakes up, Tact is found by the bedside. Tact takes a moment to speak to her of her intent on helping others and requests that she doesn't need to prove anything to them. Tact talks Vanilla out of overworking determination and then helps her choose a pet to take care off in her spare time. When Vanilla is chosen as Tact's partner, the two have a short trip in the city to order her dress. Unaccustomed to complex relationships in general, Vanilla would repeatedly ask if Tact felt that he made the right choice going with her. Tact would assure her that he chose her for her and has no regret in taking her out. At the night of the dance, Tact would convince her to dance with him in the final performance before Fargo is attacked. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. During this time, Vanilla becomes concerned of her pet rabbit becoming less energetic. Vanilla would tirelessly try to treat it and Tact's consultation with Kuromie reveal that the rabbit had a very short lifespan and is close to death. After driving off Sherry and the Hell Hounds, the team would be notified and joins Vanilla in the Infirmary where they witness her attempts in "curing" her pet. Her previous grief from being unable to save her caretaker welling up, Cera and Tact would deliver the news from Kuromie to her and while denying that her pet was about to die, Tact pulls her away. Tact delicately breaks the reality of situation to her and convinces Vanilla to move on. While she does indeed decide to accept the death of her pet as something out of her control, Vanilla clings to Tact and starts to cry. The two have a moment alone where Tact calms her down and helps her that abilities will do many great things in the future. Afterwards, before the final battle against Eonia, Tact and Vanilla would meet in the Whale Room where Vanilla expressed her desire to stay with Tact after the war's end. Later, after the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior would come under critical damage on its path to stop the Black Moon. Expending all the energy and nanomachine on the Harvester, Vanilla fully restores the ship's functions and allows the Elsior to destroy the Black Moon. In the aftermath of the war, Vanilla temporarily "leaves" the Angel Wing to continue serving on the Elsior on its expedition to the outer reaches of the empire's territory. Moonlit Lovers After 6 months of relative peace, Tact, Vanilla, and the Elsior would return to active duty when they are attacked by the rumored "raider fleet" that were reported to operate in the outskirts of the empire. Ranpha and the newest member of the Angel Wing Karasuma Chitose would join them while reporting the other three members will rejoin them later. During this time, the relatively "slow" Chitose mentioned that Tact and Vanilla's relationship resembled that of close siblings. While wishing to correct Chitose, Vanilla's near-lifetime of suppressing her emotions to properly use nanomachines left her with very little ways to demonstrate that her relationship with Tact was much more intimate. Coupled with this, Vanilla believed her symptoms of an increased heart rate and anxiety around Tact was akin to a sickness. To make Vanilla's feelings correct Chitose's misconception and double as a formal confession to Tact, Ranpha and the other crewmembers pitched in multiple ways for Vanilla to convey her feelings properly. This would involve cooking, knitting a sweater, and ultimately Vanilla dressing up as a maid and feeding Tact food. Tact takes the chance of the two of them being alone to properly explain and reciprocate Vanilla's first experience in the emotion of love and after the short battle against the raider fleet, the Vanilla makes clear to Chitose on her relationship with Tact. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to escape, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Vanilla brings Noa to the Whale Room to convince Noa to help them. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Vanilla's parameters being at its peak, she is told. unbeknownst to Tact, to find another suitable pilot that will sync well with her. Noticing something off with her, Tact eventually learns of Vanilla's role in the assault and comes up with the idea to have him be the secondary pilot. Promising to each other that they will return alive, the mission is successful and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Vanilla and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with his constant run-ins with Lushati, Vanilla became fearful that Tact had lost interest in the relationship. When Wein shows his true colors and the Harvester is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Vanilla, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Vanilla is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Vanilla has recovered. The team rejoices in her return and while expecting a rather momentous reunion with Tact, her once tame nanomachine animal transforms into an feral wolf-like beast and mauls Tact to the floor. With every one of Tact's advance to Vanilla concluding with a ferocious attack, Vanilla opts to stay behind on the White Moon in fear of hurting him further. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Tact would be devastated in hearing of Vanilla's decision and looked for a way to convince her. From some words of encouragement from Ranpha and Forte, Tact realizes that while Vanilla had done so much for him, he had done very little in return. Determined to convey his feelings, Tact visits Cera to practice how to knit to make Vanilla a present. After a few days, Tact hears news that Vanilla would be returning and is subsequently called to the Storage Room where the Angel Wing had arranged for the two of them to meet. Taking his chance, Tact approaches her and makes clear his feelings for her. Still afraid, Vanilla tries to stop him but when Tact is able to reach her without incident, she returns his feelings. Coincidentally, both knitted mitten for one another and with Tact clearing away Vanilla's fears, she returns to the Elsior. After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, the administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous occasion. On the day of the party, Tact's interactions with the other members of the Angel Wing are disturbed by what is described as a "blue blur" and it is eventually traced back to Vanilla's nanomachine pet. It turned out that the pet did not completely return to normal as Vanilla's fears were still strong within her. Ranpha described it as Vanilla's inner maiden who was terrified at the prospect of losing Tact to anyone else. Tact confronts Vanilla on the balcony and to clear any sort of fears she might ever have, proposes to her to which she happily accepts. En route to Val-Rundal, Tact and Vanilla would chat about how they wished to relax on top of the Space Whale. Later that same night, the two meet again in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them after Gern's defeat. Tact hands Vanilla a ring with her name engraved on it and promises that he will live up to this ring when she is of age and the two share a kiss. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Harvester returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Vanilla and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, a wedding photo of Vanilla is seen. Galaxy Angel II With the Elsior's passage through the Chrono Gate into ABSOLUTE, the universe of NEUE would eventually be discovered and Vanilla would partake in the first expedition into the new world. Upon this initial survey mission, the Elsior's stay on the planet of Pico was noteworthy in that Vanilla's foray into the abandoned nanomachine laboratory on the moon of Femto yielded an immense discovery. Vanilla found that while the facility was abandoned ages ago, its contents were kept in near pristine condition. In the main lab, she discovered the lab's primary cargo, numerous nanomachine organisms in the shape of humans all kept in stasis. Upon approaching a particular stasis cell, one of the nanomachine organisms sprung to life and followed Vanilla back. Vanilla named the organism as Nano-Nano and soon adopted her as her daughter. Further research revealed Nano's ability to pilot the Emblem Frame discovered on Pico and she was soon inducted to the new Rune Angel Wing. Vanilla herself decided to stay behind on Pico to assist the planet in its nanomachine research and pioneered the spreading usage of nanomachines in NEUE. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira The Luxiole's initial return to Seldar after Forte's speech was cut short when Forte herself confronted the Luxiole with her fleet. Outmanned and outgunned, the Luxiole retreated but sustained heavy damage and most of the personnel were treated by Nano. Treating all of the injured however made Nano malfunction and Tact was convinced by Anise and Kazuya to assist Nano before heading toward Magiic to gain allies. Vanilla is contacted by Tact and is brought aboard the Luxiole. Vanilla would have her reunion scene with Tact in the Hangar as soon as she steps out of the shuttle. Vanilla runs into Tact's outstretched arms as he marvels at how much she has grown since he last saw her. Vanilla examines Nano's body and explains that Nano is comprised of two sets of nanomachines, ones that compose her physical form and functions while the other were the ones used for treatment. Nano's overexertion of her nanomachines led to her using portions of her primary nanomachines, leading her to lose consciousness. In order to restore her, Vanilla states that she'll need to take her daughter back to the facility on Femto to fully restore her back to full health. After the Rune Angel Wing clear out the automated defense systems, they join Vanilla in the facility where she warns them not to wander off as the facility's defense systems are still active. The trip proves successful as Nano is restored to functionality completely and Vanilla prepares to return to Pico. Before departing, she witnesses the Rune Angel Wing messing around with Tact's words and laughs at how she misses the "old days" and mentions that she feels a little jealous. Vanilla reunites with the members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose to save Milfie from the Central Globe after Seldar is liberated. When the Elsior arrives to provide the Luxiole support, the fully reunited Moon Angel Wing are deployed to assist the Rune Angel Wing against Verel and his remaining fleet. In Nano's ending, Vanilla is seen having lunch with Nano and Kazuya in the Luxiole's park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Vanilla does not formally appear in the game but she is seen in either a flashback if she was chosen as Tact's chosen Angel or a montage if she was not. Tact explains that Vanilla has temporarily returned to her native planet in EDEN to visit Beryl's grave to pray in light of recent events. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Vanilla is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Vanilla is encountered in the park playing with Nano after their long time apart. Later, they are found together again buying snacks in the convenience store. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Vanilla encourages Nano to not be hasty. Vanilla is consulted by Noa in Chapter 3 to help her access the console the team had discovered deep inside Femto's lab. In a small conference, Vanilla and Noa share what they have learned to the Rune Angel Wing. The duo explain what the nanomachine organisms have been re-purposed into by the Will and also of the nature of the nanomachine infant they had discovered. Vanilla addresses the last topic of the circumstances regarding Nano's awakening. According to the console's data, the nanomachine organisms were set to awaken on contact to certain DNA. Somehow, Nano's DNA was set to awaken to something similar to Vanilla's DNA and the console had recorded that Nano's DNA traces were 97% similar to that of Vanilla's. Not only proving that Vanilla and Nano are as close to family as they are, evidence of EDEN's contact with NEUE is discovered from this data. Vanilla is consulted once again in Lily, Kahlua, and Nano's chapters were the aforementioned individuals would come into contact with the nanomachine infant. In Nano's route, this would have the infant absorb both Kazuya and Nano's DNA, making it their biological child. Vanilla silently mused to herself on how quickly she became a grandmother. Vanilla is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. Personality Silent and observant, Vanilla's young age belied her sense of responsibility and organization. Having the inner-drive of wanting to help others, Vanilla's main duty onboard is that of a medic and frequented the Infirmary where she assisted Cera in treating the injured. This desire to help others stemmed from her belief that she wasn't skilled enough to save her former caretaker from dying of old age. While Vanilla's intent to "be helpful" is innocent enough, she frequently worked herself to exhaustion. Because proper nanomachines usage required immense concentration, Vanilla suppressed her emotions to the point of being mistaken as aloof and this image was further reinforced as she spoke in a monotonous voice. Even with her being inexpressive, Vanilla cared immensely for her close friends and loved interacting with animals, a secondary past-time after assisting in the Infirmary. Vanilla's young age would be evident in her naming convention as she frequently named the animals she fed and played with (Ex. Ugi-Ugi, Bugi-bugi, and to an extent, Nano-Nano). This would also be exemplified with her preferred form of her nanomachine cluster as a small animal resembling a rabbit. Vanilla's studious attitude provided much of her quirk as she was knowledgeable in a broad amount of subjects. She always had medical input on every occasion as she effortlessly calculated every calorie consumed by her teammates and how she was able to learn how to make an acclaimed pot of coffee when she didn't drink any herself. Vanilla's attention to detail usually looked past the relevancy of the situation, such as when Vanilla watched a romantic film and paid more attention to the main character's resolve for his duty than the actual romance. Even so, her regular insight proved worthwhile when it was needed as it was judgment made by unbiased and logical thought. Much of Vanilla's romantic narrative focused on her inexperience with complex relationships. Starting from her self-imposed dutiful attitude stemming from being unable to save her caretaker, to learning how to express herself, and finally in falling in love. Tact's contribution would deal with the first two even if he did not pursue a relationship with her as he taught her that she did not need to prove anything to have her be appreciated. She believed that her increased heart rate and anxiety around Tact was a type of disease, and later found that these symptoms were completely normal for someone in love. Vanilla later began to experience jealousy and doubt during the events of EL, which were only completely cured with Tact's promise of fidelity. Understandably, Vanilla was very weak to teasing and generally did not know how to handle situations when she was caught up in a romantic moment. While she doesn't become as expressive as others, Vanilla becomes more comfortable in expressing how she feels as the series goes on. In GAII, her maternal side would be shown when she interacted with Nano, constantly telling her to take care of herself and not to be hasty. Other Media Anime A very stoic girl, she hardly ever showed any emotion and spoke in a deadpan voice. She was always seen wearing a headgear featuring a red gem on top, possibly a mark of her family or religion. She also carried around the artificially intelligent doll Normad, and was gifted with the ability to heal injuries by touch. Vanilla frequently spoke in cryptic remarks, religious themes, or random words. She could be very caring and was adept at hard work, but tended to behave strangely, sometimes to the inconvenience or detriment of the other Angels. Although seemingly totally apathetic, she actually possessed a very hot temper. When offended, she lashed out with extreme force, examples being cursing someone with fish scales or leveling an entire city with a laser beam from her gem. Vanilla was highly religious. In her quarters was a shrine featuring a tall rotating column that she prayed upon daily. She often received “divine revelations,” either commands or visions of prescience, and generally acted upon them with unusual means and results. So devout is Vanilla that she tended to place spiritual matters ahead of everything else, either acting destructively, even to herself, or otherwise inconveniencing others. Normad was a constant companion, as Vanilla carried him wherever she went. He often spoke to other people on her behalf while she stayed silent, sometimes squeezing or stretching him to simulate facial expressions. Normad was infatuated with her and constantly spoke highly of her, though Vanilla seemed either uninterested or oblivious. Despite his praise, she tended to act neglectfully, even harmfully towards him, such as sitting on or strapping dynamite to him. Nevertheless she could become vindictive when others threatened to cause Normad harm, though she looked the other way if it was the other Angels. After her service in the Moon Angel Troupe, at 17 she became a professor at a military academy and adopted Nano-Nano Pudding as her daughter. She urged Nano to become stronger while she's away, which makes Nano nervous when she hears that her mother's coming, thinking that she didn't keep a good enough promise. Manga Vanilla behaved similarly in the manga as she did in the anime, the main difference being her nanobot. She didn't carry Normad around in the manga for copyright reasons; instead, there was a small fox-like creature that sat on her shoulder. The creature, known only as "Nanobot", could transform into different clothing, assist her in some of her healing, and expressed her emotions for her. She was very honest and obedient, but she had a tendency to overwork herself, worrying everyone on board the ship including Takuto and the Angels. Vanilla did not like it when she tried to do a task for others but failed it, but the others assured her that her help is greatly appreciated even if it didn't turn out well. Probably one of the reasons why she took death very hard is because she was present at the death of her adopted mother, Sister Beryl, and she regretted not being able to save her despite her ability to heal. Gallery Vanilla_135.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Vanilla H.jpg|Vanilla Anime Concept Art Vanilla.png Behind-the-scenes *Vanilla's Japanese voice actor is Mika Kanai, she is played by Satomi Akesaka in the musicals and her English voice actress is Anna Cummer. **Interestingly, the musicals of Galaxy Angel II have the person who played Vanilla return as Nano. *Vanilla's first name comes from the flavoring vanilla. *Vanilla is one of two characters to be orphaned in her youth, the other being Anise. **The cause of how Vanilla was orphaned is unknown, only that she was very young when it happened. **Interestingly, both girls pilot their teams' #005 Emblem Frames. *Vanilla is the youngest member of the Moon Angel wing, at only 13 during the first trilogy. By the second trilogy half of the Rune Angel wing (Anise, 16; Rico, 14; and Natsume, 11) are younger than her (17). **Nano's exact age is unknown, hence why only three of the six females of the Rune Angels are confirmed younger. **Because of her growth spurt during the four-year timeskip between trilogies, Vanilla at 17 is now taller than Mint (20). Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers